


can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid

by lupulangia



Series: tacks for snacks [14]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupulangia/pseuds/lupulangia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>be patient. do not scold. do not speak harshly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts), [celeloriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeloriel/gifts), [Wilburhampton_223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilburhampton_223/gifts).



t. Fear is the root of most of the ills of mankind.whether of self or of what others thinkof self,or what self will appear to others. tttto overcome fear is to fill the mental spiritual being wth that which wholly casts oout fear; that is as the love that is manifest in the world through him who gave hhhmself the ransom for many- such love, such faith, such understanding casts out fear. be ye not fearful; for that thou sowet, that thou must reap. 

Edgar Cayce, 

The Book of Karma.p33.


End file.
